<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Tonight ( English ) by Rare_Ships_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391087">Just Tonight ( English )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer'>Rare_Ships_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Prom, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira gets a peculiar invitation for prom night !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Tonight ( English )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292088">Just Tonight ( French )</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer">Rare_Ships_Writer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare for Akira’s father to spend an afternoon at home. She wasn’t mad at him, after all her dad loved his job like Freddie Mercury loved music. But after all, that day would be special, she had known it at the same time that she had opened her locker, at the Academy, and had found there a pretty envelope containing a letter that had tipped the end of her year. She had read it so much that she knew every word by heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They say love gives wings,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that case, I fly very high in the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every day, a pretty girl amazes me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has a smile that makes the sun jealous,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A golden veil frames her sweet face, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And her eyes are like roses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reason why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart beats for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is still unknown to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in front of her my soul is naked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her laughter is an unparalleled melody,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making me smile up to my ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This little note was accompanied by an invitation for the prom, because soon they would graduate and even at the CCG it was celebrated. The author did not need to sign, Akira knew this writing by heart. She had seen it so often in a small notebook, during the lunch break, she deciphered it even from afar, in spite of the obvious tremors of the person, in spite of the scratches. Of course, she had received many invitations but this one was the only one that ended up on her nightstand and not at the bottom of her basket.</p><p> </p><p>That is why, that afternoon, she contemplated her reflection in her mirror, observing how the years had passed and how she had changed over time, while her father was styling her hair with that eternal tender air to which she alone was entitled since the death of her mother. His father always said it didn’t look exactly like what her mother did, but deep down, young Mado didn’t care. She didn’t want to look like her mother, nature had already done enough on this side. Her mother certainly would not have pulled her father to the stores to find a dress for the occasion, she would certainly have found an excuse not to follow her admirer to the ball, considering that she had refused a marriage proposal for a name. No, Akira, on the other hand, strangely dreamed of a peaceful evening to laugh and enjoy the little youth that the GCC had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>Rarely had she seen Kureo so enthusiastic... that when she had announced to him that she would eventually also go to her prom like all women of her age and that in addition she would be accompanied. His pride discovered the life of a young woman, this is what his father had proudly told Amon and Shinohara when he had announced that he would take leave for the afternoon. He had happily helped his daughter to prepare and even Maris Stella had connected to the affair, holding hot to the box that Akira had just released when taking out her dress. No glitter, sequins or even eccentric decorations. Just a simple dress, in a dark red tone like her favorite shirt, with lace sleeves, in various patterns. She didn’t want to draw other people’s eyes on her, just enjoy a beautiful evening. Anyway, she knew that she didn’t need this for the majority of the boys in her class to look at her, the practical classes had regularly revealed it. But when it’s love and not lust that agitates a soul, the invitation is certainly more graceful than a "hey you want to get caught at the ball?" , no? In any case, deep down she hoped that sincerity would be appropriate that evening despite the tension of the examinations. Seeing her blood pressure, her father prepared a coffee for her and placed it in front of her.</p><p>"Remember, no matter what happened during the school year, this young man probably didn’t invite you for nothing, Akira-chan" he said, with his eternal look of a chicken daddy. Everything will be fine, you’ll see!</p><p> </p><p>"You seem so sure," she sighed, always under the effect of stress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My intuition tells me! You must always listen to your intuition Akira, in this family it is a more deadly weapon than studies."</p><p> </p><p>He said that with a little fun. Quinques-fanatic or not, Akira knew that her father would always be there for her, to support her or even to cheer her up and deep down it calmed a little the fear that was wriggling her stomach. The time to prepare, the time of the ball approached and the apprehension grew.</p><p> </p><p>« Will you meet somewhere » asked Kureo.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven’t really talked about it honestly," her daughter replied. "I think I’ll meet him there."</p><p> </p><p>Her father frowned while drinking coffee. Maris Stella raised her head and gambaded to the front door. A few seconds later, the bell rang. It was Kureo who opened the door, giving the young graduate time to smooth her dress one last time, put a rebel wick behind her ear and take a deep breath before entering the corridor. The smile that welcomed her reassured her a little and the warm air of her father finally dispelled her doubts. If he trusted him, then so could she.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, there’s the little princess," said Kureo. "Take good care of my pride tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>« Of course, Mr Mado, I had no intention of doing otherwise,'' he replied, admiring his date.</p><p> </p><p>He gently extended her arm and she passed her own around, a peaceful smile on her lips when her gaze increased that of her partner.</p><p> </p><p>« Call me If you’ve had too much to drink," said Father Mado, "don’t go home with just anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, father, but who says we’re going to drink?"</p><p> </p><p>« You are young, enjoy! Come on, have fun especially, it’s a one-time event. »</p><p> </p><p>Exchanging a last smile with her father and fondling Maris’s head one last time, she followed her partner outside. They walked peacefully, enjoying the surrounding calm. Because deep down, Akira knew it: soon the other students would exchange looks by whispering about the two best students of the class. After all, who would have thought that Seido Takizawa would invite Akira Mado to the prom? She herself found it hard to believe that they were able to put their silent competition aside to spend the most beautiful evening of their youth, and yet, whenever her pink eyes crossed the brown eyes of her rider, the reality was always clearer.</p><p> </p><p>Today, they were not the first and second in class who spent their time throwing spades at each other during the classes, they were Seido and Akira, who laughed together, ate together during the lunches. When they arrived near the room where the party was taking place, she felt the slight tension of her partner. She let go of his arm and gently took his hand, exerting a slight pressure to remind him that she was there.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"You’re the one asking that," she asked with a teasing look, giving him a slight nudge.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you already mocking me? We’ll see if you’ll still be proud when people want to see if you can dance," he replied in a amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn’t bet you can dance better than me, Takizawa."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I do better, I get what," he asked, stopping in front of her, a few metres before arriving at the party.</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a few seconds and waved a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe I’ll invite you to taste the Mado curry one night," she replied with the same smile.</p><p> </p><p>For many, this would mean nothing. After all, the spices of the Mado curry reached the SS rank. But even Akira had noticed the student’s passion for curry at the Academy.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," he replied, resuming his march, with Akira’s hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, when they entered the building, they were fixed on all sides and she felt the tension of Seido as a bomb ready to explode.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do," she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about a drink? Then you can show me if you’re up to the challenge!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he replied, trying not to look at the other students who were starting to gossip.</p><p> </p><p>She did not let go of her hand as they made their way to the little bar. On their way, they heard everything, from rumors of the style "he wants to be seen by teachers to better pass his exam" or "They had no better as partners" than compliments on their respective outfits. As she had unfortunately foreseen, Akira was already looking at everything and it was starting to make her slightly uncomfortable. Sensing the discomfort of his rider, Seido passed his free arm around his waist in a protective gesture, holding his glass with his other hand. She let herself go slightly against her shoulder while holding her glass of champagne.</p><p> </p><p>"To the end of our studies," she murmured.</p><p>"And your first place," he replied with a amused and admiring look, making their glasses tinkle against each other.</p><p> </p><p>She smothered a small laugh and drank a sip in his arms. She did not know if it was a facade or if he was particularly cheerful that day but he did not tend at all when they mentioned their academic results. On the contrary, he admired her. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe it was that feeling that she spent her time ignoring and that gave her little butterflies in her belly and made her heart quiver, but she felt really good in her arms, protected from a danger that she herself had never been aware of. Even when she had finished her glass, she remained snuggled up against him and raised her head to look at him. He smiled at her, the carefree smile that he wore so rarely. This smile, it was going to finish her one day. He also finished his glass and took her hands with a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Mademoiselle Mado would grant me this dance," he asked in an amused polite tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if Mr. Takizawa promises to be lenient," she replied, since alcohol makes her too honest about her shortcomings in dance.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I’ll charge it to alcohol," he said, winking at her.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small laugh and followed him among the students who danced. He passed his arm around his waist and she put her hands against his chest, already testifying to his inability to dance. He took her hand gently. The music being soft, it was the perfect excuse not to put too much distance between them while dancing. As he had promised him, he remained indulgent towards his dance shortcomings. He did not get upset when she accidentally crushed his foot, content himself with replacing it properly with a smile. He danced really well, making her believe that he had taken classes for the occasion. Akira had to admit it, he had won that bet with flying colors. She should think about telling her father that they would be visiting one night. She would think about that when she sobered up, her head not being totally reliable with alcohol. And apparently her legs were not, either, she stumbled and failed to fall, narrowly caught by her partner. Fortunately for their common honor, his blunder had gone almost unnoticed. Seido let out a laugh by keeping it close to him and gave him a small kiss on her forehead. .</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t mock me, you said you would be forgiving, Seido," she gave up with a false indignation.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not kidding; I find you incredibly cute when you don’t know how to control something," he replied, caressing her cheek. ''Really lovely...''</p><p> </p><p>He said that without taking his eyes off her. Akira felt her cheeks warm slightly in the face of the heat and passion in her partner’s gaze. Her intuition had seen right, only love could be at the origin of such a letter. Her thoughts were in perfect harmony with the musical timing, the time of the Slow arrived. Seido gently drew her close to him, letting go of her hand, and she passed her arms around his neck with a smile. It was nice not to be much smaller than him, she could more enjoy her warmth without stretching her arms too much. Her peaceful air disappeared when she noticed the nervousness on her partner’s face and the stealth looks he threw around him.</p><p> </p><p>"What’s going on," she asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"They’re looking at us," he said, talking about their classmates. "They make me uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>A glance at a group of students allowed him to see the veracity of his remarks. She breathed a slight sigh and then placed a hand on Seido’s cheek to draw his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Then look only at me. I look only at you, Seido," she said, looking straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He timidly nodded his head and gently put his forehead against his own while dancing. Little by little, he forgot the students who stared at them, green with jealousy. He saw only her, thought only of her. She looked up at him and stared at a charming smile.She stumbled again but this time it went unnoticed, he immediately caught up with her, keeping her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Even Akira Mado is having trouble with something," he says in an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>''Don’t mock Seido! ''</p><p> </p><p>"Have the roles been reversed?"</p><p> </p><p>She widened her eyes realizing the absurdity of the situation and then burst out laughing. He admired her laughing, with a tender smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"What now," she asked, seeing her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Seido put a hand on his cheek, staring at her, and slowly approached. The first time Akira felt Seido’s lips touch his lips, she was overwhelmed by surprise and looked at him for a few seconds with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You are beautiful, even surprised," he laughed out.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at her before laughing with him. This time, when he smothered her, it was she who approached and kissed him. He replied with all the tenderness of the world, relieved not to be rejected.</p><p> </p><p>"You are full of surprises, Seido," she whispered, putting her head against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"For you, I would fetch all the gold in the world," he replied, caressing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She made him a pichenette on the forehead with a blasé air.</p><p> </p><p>''EEEH! What was that?''</p><p> </p><p>She silenced him with a kiss before looking into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why go looking for all the gold in the world when you can just make me happy by holding me in your arms..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Because you deserve so much better than me</em>, he thought. He dispelled this thought by laying a tender kiss on his forehead. The rose on his cheeks and the tenderness in his gaze rivalled Seido’s negativity. She took his hand gently and went back to the bar with him. They each took another glass of champagne. Deep down, Akira felt a fear, that calm and peace between them would not last. She leaned gently against him and nestled her head in his neck, calmly inspiring his scent. He probably felt his fear, she wasn’t really hiding it. When she raised her head towards him, he still smothered her with a gentle look, as if there was no anguish in him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is already late," he murmured sadly before he kissed her tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>She passed her arms around her neck to keep it against her and they exchanged a slightly more passionate kiss. She squeezed Seido’s sleeves between her fingers, as if to prevent her from leaving and leaving her. Their eyes met for a few moments, full of love and anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to come home for coffee," asked Akira, holding his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not want to disturb you, I have deprived Mr Mado of his daughter all evening after all," he replied with a gentle air.</p><p> </p><p>''Knowing him, he fell asleep on the ghoul file which he is investigating anyway,'' she says in a amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>"So I’m willing," he replied, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, gave him one last tender kiss, and went home with him. They enjoyed the evening well because, they felt, the day of the results would put an end to this peace between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>